memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Running from Carissa
(Space, warp speed) The Kingston is at high warp fleeing from the shuttle. (Main bridge, red alert) I can't stay ahead of that shuttle Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at Captain Tyson. Type 9 shuttles can only go to warp 4 that's it, then go to warp 5 says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. Do it Lieutenant Cole Captain Tyson says as he pats the young helm officer on the shoulder. Aye, sir warp 4.1, 4.6, 4.9, we're at warp 5 sir Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at Captain Tyson. Good now we can have a bit of breathing room Captain Tyson says as he sits down in the chair. Doctors Chase Meridian and Kate Murphy walked onto the bridge, walked over to Admiral Kira. Its good to see both of you, Chase and Kate says Typhuss as he looks at Chase and Kate. They came on board for some reason I don't know why Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Chase is a psychologist, she has expertise in multiple personality disorders and Kate came to see her sister says Typhuss as he looks at John. I didn't know Carol had a sister please to meet you Kate John says as he shakes her hand. Likewise Captain my sister has told me so much about you Kate says as she looks at him. I remember the first time I met Carol, it was when I was dating Kate says Typhuss as he looks at John. She's been a valuable member of this crew John says as he looks at Kate. Kate, you have been a valuable member of my crew says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. Sir we've got a problem Lieutenant Cole says as he turns to both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. (Space) The Kingston's engines start smoking and plasma vents. (Main bridge, red alert) Our engines are starting to vent plasma Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at his console. What I thought this wasn't a hard speed to keep Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. Lieutenant Cole, what's the shuttle doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. On the screen it shows the red blip. It's catching up to us sir we'll reenter weapons range in 30 seconds Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at the helm console's read out. (Space, warp speed) The type 9 shuttle catches up to the Kingston and fires at the ship hitting the Asgard shields. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as the crew is hanging onto their consoles while Captain Tyson is hanging onto his Captain's chair's armrests. I won't ask you again Captain surrender Typhuss so we can resume our relationship Carissa says on the main viewer. Let me think no way in hell I'm giving up my friend Captain Tyson says as he cuts the transmission. Another huge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling and bulkheads. Shields are under 20% sir we've lost the aft launchers Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at the tactical console then at Captain Tyson. It seems she's still in love with you Typhuss Chase says as she looks at him. Why are all the gorgeous ones homicidal maniacs? Is it me? asked Typhuss as he looks at Carissa on the viewscreen. Carissa, let them go and I will go with you, just let them go says Typhuss as he looks at Carissa on the viewscreen. Mute audio Lieutenant Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Hailey. Audio muted sir Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at her console. Typhuss what the hell are you doing I'm not giving you to psycho chick John says as he looks at the Admiral. I'm trying to save your crew and you, she's not after you or your crew, she's after me says Typhuss as he looks at John. It's a type 9 shuttle her shields aren't that strong Commander lock quantum phasers onto the shuttle and standby to fire on my order Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Aye, sir quantum phasers locked on target Commander Y'Cari says as she looks up from her console at Captain Tyson. Captain Tyson sits in his chair. Fire Captain Tyson orders Y'Cari to do. She presses the fire button and the blue beam hits the shuttle and destroys it. Target destroyed sir Lieutenant Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at the read out and then at Captain Tyson. Helm adjust course back to sector 001 warp nine Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. Aye, sir course adjusted Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at the console read out. I'm putting you on report, Captain says Typhuss as he leaves the bridge.